I Write Sins Not Tradgeties
by horizontal stripes43
Summary: songfic Fang's wedding day suppose to be perfect, but what will happen when he finds out his soon-to-be wife is cheating on him! R


**K, folks!! Its horizontal stripes here!! This is a songfic that I was inspired to write after reading IsabellaMarieCullen3214's Twilight version- Sins Don't Have to be Tradgeties. Awesome Story!! Go check it out!!**

**I asked her if it was ok for me to write this and she said yes, so here ya all go!! Hope you enjoy!!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride or IsabellaMarieCullen3214.**

**I own this.**

**_(Itallics are song lyrics)_

* * *

**

My footsteps echoed in the church. I was pacing, a new habit I recently picked up, on the day of my wedding. It was going to be awkward, having the Flock there. Ever since I left and did my own thing, we've rarely spoken. But they have always been my best friends, and I couldn't _not_ invite them.

I heard a murmur outside of the church. Expecting it to be Iggy, I listened in. _Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor, and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words. "What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter. _

_"Oh yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore." _

I growled and glared at her. _Well, I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the God damn door?! No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. _Max spun around. She had heard my growl.Her face showed her guilt.

"Fang, I didn't want you to find out this way, I- "

I cut her off. _"I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of..…" _I trailed off, scowling.

As Max opened her mouth once again to explain, I walked away, confused.

"What did she mean? Find out this way?" I muttered to myself. Then it dawned on me. I saw Lissa smiling at me and lost my temper.

"_Oh, well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved! Well this calls for, a toast so, pour the champagne!"_ I grabbed a glass and filled it to the brim, shouting as I did,"To Max! For saving my wedding!" I chugged it and Lissa ran up to me, her hair virtually sparkling.

"Nick, what on **earth** has gotten into you? You've never acted like this before! What's wrong?"

I laughed and said again, pouring more champagne, _"Oh, well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved! Well this calls for, a toast so, pour the champagne!" _I took my glass and splashed it across her white wedding gown.

"_Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved! Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne…_

"Who?" I glared at Lissa, and she inadvertently glanced away. I picked up Iggy's voice though, taking to Gazzy.

"I love her. She fits me so perfectly, its indescribable. Too bad she's marring Fang." "_I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?! No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality." _I yelled at him. Iggy's sightless eyes held the utmost surprise. "Fang, we were going to tell you…"

"When? After the wedding? After I spent three years loving someone who doesn't love me back? _I'd chime in with a Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?! No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality…" _I screamed again. I saw Max, looking at me with pity in her eyes. I threw the champagne bottle in my hand against the wall, and shoved over the table with cake, so it landed at Lissa's feet. She was practically in tears.

"Fang, I'm sorry! I love you, and Iggy was just a distraction! I-"

"Oh, shut up, bitch!" Max slapped the whore. I had to smile.

Together, Max and I shouted, _"I'd chime in with a Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?! No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality." _The guests were gaping at me, stunned. I smirked and said for the final time, leaning close to Lissa, so close that our lips could touch. _"I'd chime in with a Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?! No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality…" _I pressed my lips hard against hers, and she bit down on my lower lip until I could taste blood. Then we broke apart, with me smirking, and her in furious tears.

I turned to Max. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." She smiled at me, and I wondered what it was I saw in Lissa. I picked Max up bridal style, and carried her out the door. As I ran down the steps with her in my arms, I shouted, "I write sins, not tragedies, bitch!"

* * *

**_So now after reading that, you must review and go check out this link- /s/4103209/1/SinsdonthavetobeTragedies_**

**_DO IT!!_**

**_Oh, and if you want to flame this story then read this-_**

**_Got a problem with me? Solve it._**

**_Think I'm trippin'? Tie my shoe._**

**_Can't stand me? Then sit down._**

**_There are much easier things to do besides flame._**


End file.
